


The Life of Emily

by Stucky21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky21/pseuds/Stucky21
Summary: What if the mystery man from the first Avengers movie had a daughter. You know the one. He was taken by Loki and was never heard from again. Here is my take on why.Disclaimer...Characters belong to Stan Lee. (RIP to a great man)OCs belongs to me.Warning: Rape. Incest. Talk of sex slaves.  Abuse. Natasha, Coulson, Fury, Pepper, Thor and Odin will seem a little abusive but all will be well in future chappiesIf you don't like don't read. Don't let the door hit ya on the way out!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

"Come here bitch," my father said. "Please, no. Not here. Someone will find us and you'll get fired," I said, but my father shoved me over his desk. "We won't if you shut your fucking mouth, slut," he snarled, shoving my pants and underwear to the floor. He forced himself on me while verbally berating me. "If your other father wasn't such a freak, this wouldn't be happening right now," he growled. 

After he finished cumming inside me, he beat me. "You're putting on weight. Are you pregnant? Cause if you are I'll beat it out of you," he snarled. "No, please. I'm not, I swear," I cried. "Then you're just fat," he snarled. Then he raped me again and again before beating me again. 

An hour later...

"Fuck, I'm going to be late. This is your fault, cunt," he snarled, adjusting himself and leaving me there. My body hurt so much from the beating and rape. "Oh, there you are! The director is looking for you," Agent Clint said. "Ok thanks. See you around," I said. "Yeah, whatever," he said and I limped to where the Director was. 

"Took you long enough. Something is happening to the cube. Fix it," the Director ordered. "Why can't Dr. Selvig do that? He's the expert," I said. "It's beyond my capabilities," Dr. Selvig said. "Stop questioning and just do," the Director ordered and I approached the cube. It pulsed and the next thing I knew I was thrown against a wall. 

Everything went black for a moment and then a tall dark haired man was standing over me. "There's no need to be afraid," he said raising a glowing staff up. I winced and covered my head. The next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder and carried out. 

Then I fainted. I awoke to voices talking loudly near me. "She isn't worth it! She's mouthy, smart assed, sleeps with anything that has a dick! She's a lazy, no good cunt!" I heard what sounded like my father yell. "You are my thrall! You listen to me!" the mystery man shouted back. "Boss, I think she's coming around," I heard Clint say. "Hey, can you hear me?" mystery man asked kindly. 

Clint's POV:

Emily looked bad. Like really, really bad. She was sweating profusely and was arching off the bed. She was also trembling and gasping for air. Without out thinking I shoved Loki out of the way and lifted her into a sitting position. She grasped my shirt in both hands and her eyes flew open, looking at me in fear. Loki got on the other side of the bed and started to do something with his hands. They glowed light blue as they travelled down her body. 

"Oh," he said. "What? What is it?" I asked. "She's three and half months pregnant. You!" Loki snarled turning on Emily's father. "What?" he asked. "You disgusting lowly human. To do that to your own flesh and blood. You make me sick," Loki snarled advancing on him. 

"She deserves it. Her other father was a freak that gave birth to her!" Emily's father yelled. "When you have served your purpose, I'll have to dispose of you," Loki snarled and put his staff to his chest. Emily started crying into my shoulder and I tried to calm her. Loki took her into his lap and shooed me and her father away. "Go check on the doctor," he ordered. "Why'd you help her?" Agent Mann asked. "I don't know. She was hurting, I guess," I replied. "Well don't," he said. "Ok, fine," I said.

Meanwhile...

Loki's POV:

"Emily, it's alright. You're safe now," I whispered, sending waves of calming magic into her. After a while, she calmed down. "Hurts," she whimpered. "I know, I know. Would you allow me to heal your wounds?" I asked. "You can do that?" she asked. "I can do anything," I replied, producing fire in my palm. "Wow," she whispered. "May I?" I asked, vanishing the flame. "Sure," she whispered and fainted. 

I carefully set about healing Emily's injuries, making sure that it was as painless as possible. It was at that moment that I realized that I was clear minded. Which was good and bad. Good because I was myself for the first time since falling in The Other's hands. Bad because the moment The Other realizes I'm no longer under his control, he'll mind control me again. Which will be bad for Emily cause he'll make me hurt her.

When I was done healing Emily, it dawned on me that she was the one that cleared my mind. The reason that I was drawn to her; the reason that caused me to take her instead of using the staff on her; was and is because she's my... No, it can't be. She can't be my soul mate. The All-Father said that Frost Giants could never have soul mates. But here she was: a mere mortal. But what did her father say? Her other father was a freak that gave birth to her? I used my magic to determine her heritage and there it was. 

· Father: David Mann. 

Agent of Shield. 

Mortal

· Father: Elliot Randolph.

Asgardian Berserker who stayed on Midgard.

Consults with Shield on matters of Norse Mythology.

Asgardian. 

"You're half Asgardian, half mortal. I'm the monster you tell kids about that lives in your closet. What a combo we'd make," I whispered, stroking her hair. Then, The Other was in my head. "So, you've found your soulmate, my little Jotun Whore. I wonder if she'll accept you if she knew what you really looked like. Or if she knew what I've done to that body of yours. The things I could make you do to her," he taunted. "No, please. She's hurt. She's hurt," I begged. 

"Then put on a display for me. Open those pants for me and show me why I kept you, my little pet," he said. "No, I will not," I said. "You will do it, pet," he snarled and I shook my head. "No," I said. "Seems like my pet needs a punishment," he said and suddenly it felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. I looked down at my hands and they were slowly turning blue. "No, please," I whispered. "Don't worry. It isn't permeant. You'll thank me later," he said and was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Still Loki's POV:

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, reaching out to touch me. "No, don't touch me. Don't look at me," I hissed. "Why not? You're cute," she said weakly, grasping one of my wrists in hers. "I said no!" I yelled, backhanding her across the face. I started to storm out of the room when two arms snaked around my hips. "Please don't leave. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I can see that you're in pain. I know that, should you hurt me, it's not really you. Your mind is not your own," Emily said and I turned to face her. 

"How?" I asked. "I've always been able to see things that haven't happened and read people just by looking at a person. Well most of the time. I can't explain it," she said. "Sit down, I've got lots to tell you. You have many a gift. For one, you're strong. No other mortal has survived what you've gone through at the hands of your father. By all rights, you should be dead. Hel your unborn child should be dead. But because of your magic-" I was cut off. "Magic?" she asked. "You're part Asgardian," I replied. 

"Asgardian?" she asked. "Do you remember when Thor's hammer crashed on Earth?" I asked. "Yes," she replied. "Well, he's from a Realm known as Asgard. That's also where I was raised," I explained. "But how come you're blue and he's not?" she asked. "Well, when I was a baby, the All-Father, Odin, found me at a temple on Jotunheim. 

"That's another Realm. You see, I was born really small. I was the runt and my birth father didn't want me because of it. So he abandoned me at a temple," I explained. "Jotunheim was at war with Asgard or rather vise versa," she said. "That's right," I said. "I read a bunch of books on Norse Mythology. Is it true that you've given birth to a horse, a snake, a wolf, and a half dead girl?" she asked. 

"Yes, it's all true," I said. "So, you can change into a woman?" she asked. "Yes," I said, changing my form to a Jotun woman. "I'm bi sexual," she confessed, blushing. I cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. "You're my soul mate," I blurted out when the kiss ended. "A what?" she asked. "A soul mate," I replied, reverting to my Asgardian form and sitting on the bed beside her. 

"Is that why I felt a connection when we were in the Shield facility," she said, leaning into me. "Yes, it is. Although I am curious as to why you are able to withstand my touch in my true form," I said. "My father puts me in the cold room when I'm bad. It's worse than a freezer," she said. "No, I think it's your magic. One of your powers might be being able to withstand the touch of a Jotun," I replied. "That's amazing," she said, snuggling into my chest. "You also have a magic inhibitor implanted in your neck which is why your magic is weak," I said.

Clint's POV: 

I was so shocked by what I'd just heard and saw. In a matter of minutes, Loki and Emily became a couple. Just like that. "You can come in, Agent Clint," Loki said. "Hey Boss," I said, stepping in. I saw Emily shrink against Loki's chest. "Something you need?" he asked. "Yes, it's time," I replied. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Clint?" I heard Loki ask. Then suddenly it was over and my mind felt clear. "Oh God," I said. Loki pushed Emily behind him and pulled out his staff. Something in him seemed to snap. 

He shoved Emily away from him and she was thrown on the floor. "You will follow me," he hissed, stalking towards me. He put his staff to my chest and he had control over me again. "Out," he ordered and I hurried out as fast as I could. I could hear the grunts and slapping of skin against skin that could only mean one thing. Sex.

A month later...

I noticed that Emily had more and more bruises. Also, Loki and I had periods where we could think straight. That was only when we were near Emily. Often times it was short lived. Sometimes it lasted multiple hours to a day or so. It was during those moments that I befriended Emily. When her father found out how close we were, he was livid. 

He went straight to Emily's room and started beating her. I rushed in to find the tables turned. Emily had a gun trained on her father. "You won't do it," her father sneered. "You don't know me very well if that's what you think," she replied before pulling the trigger. It hit her father between the eyes. She looked up at me with her eyes shining with tears. 

"I- I did it. I actually did it. Oh my God. I killed my father," she cried and I gathered her up in my arms and led her away from the room. "Ah, Agent Clint. Have you seen Loki? It's done," Dr. Selvig said. "Right here. Whoa, what in Thor happened here?" Loki asked. "I killed my father," Emily whispered. "I'll take her from here. Get everything prepared," Loki said and I helped Emily into Loki's arms. 

He led her away as Dr. Selvig and I put Loki's plan into action. Dr. Selvig went to set up for a portal opening on Stark Tower. I loaded all the gear onto the Shield plane while Loki settled Emily on the plane. He left me to take care of Agent Mann's body. Then we were off to Germany. 

Loki taught Emily a bit of magic. Like how to change her clothes into a stunning gown. Loki magicked his clothes into a suit. When we got to Germany we quickly infiltrated a ball. Loki went into the ball while I located and hijacked the helicarrier. It was there that I had my ass handed to me by Natasha, who knocked me out cold. When I came to I was strapped to chair bed thingy (I don't know what its called). "Easy, Clint. Easy," Natasha said. 

Meanwhile, hours ago:

Loki's POV: 

Everything went by without a hitch. I got a bunch Germans to kneel before me. An older man refused and just as I about to attack, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Loki no," Emily said. Then I heard a helicopter approach and Emily cringed away. "Shield," she whispered. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," a man in a ridiculously tight outfit said. 

"The soldier. A man out of time," I said. "I'm not the one who's out of time," Rogers said. It was then that the Quinjet arrived and a machine gun was pointed at me. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down. Emily?" a woman asked. "Hi Nat," Emily said, smiling. "Em, stay down," I said. "Who is Emily?" Rogers asked. "An agent and daughter of another agent. Where is Agent Mann?" Natasha asked. "Dead," I replied, keeping Emily behind me.


	3. Chapter Three

Still Loki's POV:

"Oh my God. You're sleeping with him. I bet you got him to kill your father. Traitor. Slut," Natasha said and Emily gasped. "I killed him," she said. "Kneel," I growled. "Not today," Rogers said and knocked me down. I grabbed him and flipped him over. "The guy's all over the place," Natasha said. Then a song overdrove the Quinjet's speakers. 

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" a man's voice rang out and I looked up into the sky. A brightly coloured metal suit touched down. When he stood up, a bunch of weapons came from the suit and aimed at me. "Make your move, Reindeer Games," he said and I put up my hands. The man's armor materialized way from him. "Good move," the man said. "Mr. Stark," Rogers said. 

"Captain," Stark said, grabbing me. Rogers grasped Emily's wrist causing her to hiss in pain. "Let's go," Stark said. "Ow, that hurts. Not too tight please," Emily said as she was cuffed. "Sorry," Rogers said, loosening the cuffs. We were loaded onto the Quinjet and separated. Emily waited until Rogers' back was turned before lunging. 

She magicked her cuffs off and rushed to my side. "Loks," she whispered, twisting herself into my arms. "I'm here," I said, kissing her forehead. "Really? Mushy shit?" Stark said, going to separate us. "Leave them," Rogers said. After a while thunder sounded and lightening flashed, causing me to shudder. 

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve said. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," I replied. The ramp was thrown open and in storms Thor. He grabs me and Emily and takes off. Emily screams and holds onto me tightly. "Wha-?" Thor said before dropping us after flying for a while. I broke Emily's fall and checked the baby. When Thor touched down beside me I kept Emily behind me. "Who's this? Where's the Tesseract?" he asked. 

"This is Emily, my soul mate," I replied. "Soul- but how?" Thor asked. "She was there when I went through the portal. We were drawn to each other," I replied. "She's with shield, isn't she?" he asked. "Yes, her father was also her superior. And rapist and torturer and father of her unborn child," I said. I felt my mind clear again. "Brother... this cannot continue. Give up the Tesseract," Thor said. "I can't Thor. Listen, before shit hits the fan, know I am not acting of my own accord," I said. 

"Enough! Listen here, brother," he said but was knocked off the side of the mountain by Stark. "Loki, it hurts," Emily said, holding her stomach. I quickly checked the baby and sighed in relief. "It's fake labour pains. Here, allow me to ease the pain. Once I soothed her, we sat on the side of the mountain and watched as Thor and Stark duked it out. Rogers landed nearby and asked Emily if she was alright before going to break up the fight after she nodded.

It wasn't long before Thor finally calmed down. He sent a terrifying glare Emily's way. "This is your fault! You brainwashed my brother!" he yelled, lunging at her. She danced outta the way and booped him on the nose. "Em! This is a fight you cannot win!" I yelled. "I beg to differ, Loks. If I can withstand you on a bad day, I can kick your bro's ass," she said calmly. When Thor went to attack her again, she blocked with her arm and threw him over her shoulder. Then I saw the blood on her shoulder. "Em, you're bleeding," I called.

"I know, babe. I tore out my magic stopper. I'm testing something," she called back and I was held back by Rogers. Thor attacked over and over and over again only to be thrown to the ground each time. It just made him madder, but after a while he conceded defeat. He was heavily bruised and shaking. "You can have him, if it makes you happy," he snarled and limped onto the plane. 

Emily walked to my side and snaked her arms around me. "Let's go. I have fought for my honour," she whispered. "He still hates you," I whispered back. "Not his. The one who watches is on our side should we need help," she whispered and Stark grabbed us by the wrist. "Hey, that hurts. Quit it, jerk! Ow," Emily said, complaining all the way into the plane. I thought crossed my mind: The Bifrost was broken. How could Heimdale be able to help us?

We were shoved onto seats and Emily's head banged against the wall. "Stark! Be careful! She's in a delicate way," Rogers said and Stark looked at Emily's belly for the first time. "How far along?" he asked. "Four and half months, almost five," Emily replied. "I don't really give a damn," Stark said and gave Emily a nod. She nodded back before snuggling into Loki.

Stark's POV:

I silently gave Emily the message that I was on her side. I knew that if I made it obvious that I was on her side, Fury would see me as a traitor. Not that I gave a fuck. From the little that I heard, she was raped by someone in Shield and was now pregnant with that man's child. I had to give it to Loki, though. To be able to love Emily the way he is and accept the unborn child as his own. The way he's gently stroking her rounded stomach.

I shook my head and went to the mini bar to grab a drink. "Seriously? You're drinking at a time like this?" Steve asked. "Jealous that you can't get even slightly buzzed?" I retorted and he rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a child," Steve said loudly. "Shhhh! She's sleeping," Loki hissed and we turned to see Emily curled up and sleeping on Loki's lap. "Sorry," Steve said softly. 

A couple hours later...

The plane finally touched down and Steve gently took Emily into his arms. "Sorry Loki," he said. "No worries, I understand," Loki said. We were met by Fury and Coulson on the landing strip. "Put them in separate cells," Fury ordered. "Got it," Steve said and was led away by Coulson. Fury led Loki away and I followed Natasha to a conference room. It was there that I met Bruce and boy did we hit it off. A little while later, Steve joined us and we started talking about what was going on. 

Later on in the day...

I was with Bruce in the lab when in strolled Emily. I had already told him about everything. "Em! You can't be here," I said. "I got scared. I-I woke up by myself. Where's Loki?" she asked. "Come here," I said and led her to the couch in the room. "Tony, she shouldn't be here. What if Fury comes in?" Bruce fretted.


	4. Chapter Four

Still Steve's POV:

"I'll deal with him. She's innocent in all this. I think Loki is as well," I said. "I don't feel so good," Emily said and Bruce took her temperature. "You've got a fever. Tony, go get a wet cloth," he ordered. "Have you guys seen Emily?" Steve asked, walking into the room. "Right here," Bruce said and I rushed out to grab a cloth. 

Steve's POV:

"What's going on?" I asked. "She has a fever," Bruce replied. "She looks like she's in pain," I said. "Are you in any pain?" Bruce asked and Emily nodded. Bruce started feeling around and discovered several bruises. When he got to legs and feet, Emily flinched. "Cramps. I'm gonna need to massage them," he replied. 

"Here's the cloth. Oh, and we are about to have company in the eyepatch variety," Tony said, placing the cloth on Emily's forehead. "What's the meaning of this?" Fury demanded and Emily started shaking. I stepped in front of her, hiding her from Fury's view. "She's not well and needs medical attention," I said. "She needs to go back to her cell for questioning," Fury said. 

"Question her later. As you can see, she's completely out of it," Tony said. "Coulson, bring her back to her cell. If she resists, taze her ass," Fury ordered. "Let me carry her," I said. "Fine," Fury said and I scooped her up. I followed Coulson out of the room. "You wouldn't actually taze her, right?" I asked. "If she resists, I will," he replied. When we got back to the cell, I gently laid her down. "Sorry, I've got to leave you," I whispered when Coulson's back was turned. "I get it," she whispered back. 

Over the next few days, Emily would magic herself out of her cell and wonder into the lab. She kept Tony on point and we didn't argue as much. Sometimes, she'd go see Loki. When Fury found out, he walked in on them in the middle of fonduing. Other times, he'd walk in on them cuddling and sleeping together. When she was told to get back in her cell, she didn't resist. It was a week later and she was hanging out in the lab with us. Fury and Coulson came in and ordered her back to her cell. 

"No," she said, backing away from them. "I said let's go," Coulson said, reaching for his taser. She managed to dart out of the room, but Coulson got her with his Taser. She crumpled to the floor, screaming and holding her stomach. Bruce rushed to her side and pulled the prongs out of her back. "Shit, someone get me some towels!" he yelled and I spotted blood pooling around them. I rushed out and quickly grabbed the towels. When I returned, Fury was gone, but Coulson was standing there in shock. 

"I need to get the baby out. Tony, get me a first aid kit and scalpel from the medical bay. Steve, help me get her on the table. Coulson, clear the table," Bruce ordered and we all did what was ordered. As soon as Tony came back with the supplies, we were shooed out of the room except Coulson. After an hour went by, we finally heard a baby crying. Ten minutes after that, we were let back in. "She needs to go to med bay now," Coulson said and I gently lifted Emily in my arms bridal style. 

When we arrived in the medical bay, I placed Emily on a bed while a nurse hurried around, setting up for the baby. Then, she checked the baby over. "She's fine despite being too early. Everything's developed as it should be, which is a miracle. She won't be needing an incubator," the nurse explained and we all breathed a sigh of relief. When she left, Fury came in. "What the fuck happened?" he demanded. 

"Well, you ordered Coulson, here, to shoot a pregnant woman with a taser gun. Do the math," Tony said. "Loki will need to be told," Bruce said. "Know what?" Thor asked, coming into the room. "That his girlfriend had the baby," I replied. "I shall deliver the message," he said and left before anyone could say anything. 

Thor's POV:

I went to where Loki was being kept in a cell. "Thor, you finally come to visit me. What's the occasion?" he said. "Your soul mate just had her baby," I replied and he jumped up. "Let me out of here. I need to see them right now," he said, panicking. "You know I can't do that," I said and the door to his cell opened. "Follow me," Fury ordered and Loki rushed after him. 

I trailed behind them, curious to see what would happen. As soon as we arrived in the medical bay, Loki immediately rushed to Emily's side. Son of Coul carefully handed him the baby and Loki looked ready to drop it. "You're mine. I don't care who fathered you," he said, before cradling the infant in his arms. Metal man ushered us out of the room to give them a moment. "Loks?" I heard Emily whisper. 

"Look, she's beautiful," Loki said. I peeked into the room to see them cuddled up on the bed, cradling the babe in their arms. Steve nudged me away from the scene and into the lab, where someone was cleaning up the mess. It was then that things went downhill fast. Steve, Tony and Bruce discovered that Shield was using the Tesseract energy to fuel weapons. Natasha soon joined in and tension kept building. 

Bruce looked like he was about to change and grabbed Loki's staff. That's when the flying plane thingy we were on was attacked. One of the engines was stopped and Stark and Steve went to go repair it. I remained with Natasha and Bruce. The ceiling collapsed on top of us and we got separated. When I finally found them again, Bruce was big and green and mean.

He ended up getting taken away by a plane he jumped onto. Natasha got a message on her coms and took off. I went to med bay and found Emily cradling her babe. "An agent took him back to his cell," she said and I took off to confront him. When I got to his cell, he started taunting me. I charged at him only to end up in the cell. I banged Mjolnir onto to glass and the force of it shook the ship. 

Coulson came in, holding a huge weapon. "Step away from the panel," he said. Suddenly he was impaled by Loki's staff. "Nooo!" I yelled as he was pushed against the wall. Loki made his way to the control panel and pressed some buttons and the next thing I knew I was plunging to earth.

Emily's POV: 

The Helicarrier shook and the ceiling toppled on top of me. I did my best to cover the baby in my arms. I felt a piece of the ceiling fall onto my back. I called out for help and was surprised when it was Fury who came to my aid. He lifted the debris off me and helped me out of the rubble. He got a message on his coms and dragged me with him. He brought me to where Loki was supposed to be kept to find an empty cell and Coulson, bleeding against a wall.


	5. Chapter Five

Still Emily's POV:

"You see what he did?! This is your fault!" he yelled, lunging at me. I backed away from him but he shoved me against the wall. I started shaking in fear. "Fury," Coulson whispered and Fury turned his attention to him. I cast a quick spell to heal Coulson's internal injuries before wrapping my baby in my sweater and leaving her there. I made my way to the roof to where Tony and Steve were still working on the engine. 

"Emily, get back inside," Steve yelled, but I ignored him and leapt over the side. Hoping to fall to my death, I was surprised when a sharp pain pierced my back. Then a pair of wings sprouted from my back. I noticed that Steve slipped and I flew to his aid. "Thanks," he said when I put him back on his feet again. "Whoa, did you know you had those?" Tony asked. "No, I uh-" I started. 

"Tried to commit suicide and failed," Steve said, angry. "Sorry," I said, shaking. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't understand why is all," Steve said, holding his hand out and I took it. "That's the biggest fail ever," Tony laughed and I smiled. "Tony," Steve scolded. 

"Come on, you've got to show those assholes these magnificent wings of yours," Tony said and we flew back inside the Helicarrier. Everyone was staring at my wings in confusion as we passed them. They both heard something on their coms and looked at me. I backed away, scared. "You knew Coulson died," Tony said. "No, he's not. I healed his internal injuries," I said, still backing up. "Ok, here's how it's gonna work. We're gonna act like he's dead. Do things the way Fury wants it done. Kick Loki's ass," Tony said and I stopped. "You believe me?" I asked. 

"Yes, we do. Now let's go find that baby of yours. I'm sure she's hungry by now," Steve said gently and I allowed him to wrap an arm around my shoulder. We met up in a conference room where Fury was trying to calm a crying baby down. Tony scooped her out of his arms and handed her to me. Fury did a double take when he saw my wings. 

"They're awesome, aren't they?" Tony said and Fury glared at me. Steve settled me into a chair and helped me get the baby to latch on. "So, does baby have a name?" Tony asked. "Tessa," Emily said. "Does Loki know?" Steve asked. "Yeah, he's to the one that came up with the name," I replied. "Sir, Agent Barton is asking for her," an agent said, coming into the room. 

"She'll be there in a minute," Steve said. "What's your relationship with Clint?" Fury asked. "Close friends," I replied as Tessa unlatched. I gently burped her and wrapped her in a blanket that Tony handed me. "You ready?" Steve asked and I nodded. The agent from before led me to where Clint was. When he saw me, he embraced me in a hug. "Careful," I said and he stepped back. 

"Oh wow. May I?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," I said and carefully handed him Tessa. "She have a name?" he asked. "Tessa," I replied. "It suits her," Clint said. "It was Loki's idea," I said. "He has good tastes," Clint said. "He put his plan in motion," I said. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Yeah, I am. What if it all goes to the shits?" I asked. 

"It won't," he said. "You!" I heard Natasha growl. I flinched and looked away. "Nat, stand down. She's on our side," Clint said. "Coulson is dead because of her," Natasha snarled. "Is this true, Emily?" he asked, trying to hide Tessa from my view. "Yes, it's my fault! Everything is my fault! My fault my other father gave birth to me! My fault Agent Mann beat the shit out of me and raped me! My fault my soul mate happens to be the one that tried to kill Phil! Phil, one of the kindest men I know! And just so you know, I healed his internal injuries!" I snapped, storming out of the room, snatching Natasha's gun.

I stormed to the roof of the Helicarrier and pressed the gun to my temple. "Emily, don't do it!" Fury yelled. "Oh, so now you care?! Well it's too late!" I yelled and pulled the trigger. Someone tackled me to the ground, but it was already too late. I lost consciousness.

Fury's POV:

I was torn when it came to Emily. On one hand, she had just stood there while Coulson was bleeding from getting stabbed in the heart. Still believing her boyfriend to be a knight in shining armor. On the other hand, it was because of her that Coulson lived. Whatever she did saved him. Steve, Natasha, Clint, who was holding Tessa, and Tony came rushing onto the roof. "What happened?! Are you ok? There was a gunshot!" Clint asked worriedly. I slumped to my knees at Emily's head and reached out with shaking hands, hesitant to touch her. 

"Fury? What happened?" Steve asked gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. He promptly turned around and threw up. As soon as my fingers brushed her face, she started seizing. Steve immediately got her onto her side while shouting for me to get medical bay on the line. I walked a small distance away to make the call. By the time I was finished getting off the phone with the medical staff, Emily had stopped seizing. Five minutes later we were surrounded by medical. 

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked. "She shot herself in the head," I replied. "Let's go. We need to come up with a plan of action," Natasha said as Emily was rolled away on a gurney. We all piled into a conference room, shaken. "Well, I think we let Emily talk him down. He seems to respond to her better than he did to Thor," Steve said. "A plan that doesn't involve the slut," Natasha said. "She's not-" Steve started. "She is. She had sex with her father multiple times and enjoyed it," Natasha sneered.

At this point Tessa started fussing and Clint left the room to calm her. "She was raped," Tony said. "No, she wasn't. She enjoyed it," I said. "Sir, the video footage you asked for," an agent said, handing me a memory stick. "This will prove it," I said, putting it into a port on a computer. The video footage shocked me. Natasha got sick in a waste basket. The videos showed Agent Mann brutally raping and beating Emily. Blood was everywhere. Her back. Her thighs. Her face. Everywhere. Even I felt faint. 

Steve's POV:

The videos further cemented the fact that Emily was the victim in this. It was horrifying to watch. I couldn't imagine what she had gone through. It was no wonder she tried killing herself. Some videos were of her willingly going down on her knees or bending over, but she had tears running down her face through the entire rape. Fury finally turned it off, looking sick. "I, uh, guess I was wrong," he said, leaving the room. We could hear him punch the wall and swear loudly before he re-entered the room.


	6. Chapter Six

Still Steve's POV: 

"So, the plan," Fury said. "Get Loki under control and stop whatever he's planning to do," Tony said. "Sirs, Emily is awake," an agent said before leaving. "Let's go see her. See if she has a plan of action," I said and led the way to the med bay. A doctor stopped us before we entered. 

"A word before you go in," he said. "Out with it then," Fury ordered. "She's out of it. She may have memory lapses, but we can't tell as she pretty much catatonic at the moment. Thankfully the bullet wound was easy to close up and the bullet was easy to get out. The surgery was a success," the doctor explained. 

"Thank you for letting us know," I said. "There's more. She is badly bruised and has wounds on pretty much every part of her body. You may see her now," the doctor said, stepping aside. We cautiously entered the room to find Emily staring at the ceiling. Coulson was sitting beside her trying to engage her while Clint was rocking Tessa in a rocking chair beside them. I sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. She flinched and dove off the bed and into a corner. 

"Em? It's alright. We aren't here to hurt you," I said, not stepping towards her. I put my hand up to signal the others to do the same. "Come on Emily. It's alright," Coulson said, approaching her slowly. When he got a few steps away from her, she launched herself into his arms. He caught her and balanced himself by taking a step back. She was sobbing into his shoulder. 

After a while Coulson looked in my direction and I carefully approached them. I carefully led them back to the bed where Emily was settled under the covers. Her arms clung to Coulson's waist so he was forced to settle down beside her. After a while, she calmed down enough to let go. "So, about Loki," Tony said. "Stark!" I exclaimed. "We already have a plan. We are just waiting for you guys to figure out where he is," Clint said. 

"Let's think. Where would Loki go?" I asked. "Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered... sonofabitch!" Tony said. "What?" Fury asked. "My tower," he replied. "We'll go tomorrow. For now we rest," I said, nodding to the sleeping form of Emily. 

Everyone filed out of the room, but I stayed behind with Clint and Coulson. "How is she?" I asked when everyone left. "Don't know. She has been pretty quiet since she woke up," Clint said. "May I?" I asked, indicating to the baby. "Yeah, here," Clint said, handing Tessa to me. "She's absolutely beautiful," I said. "I feel sorry for potential boyfriends that come her way," Clint said. "Yeah, all her Uncles and Aunts will break bones if they break her heart," Coulson said, holding up his gun for emphasis. Clint and I chuckled. "She does at that," I said. 

An hour later...

Everything was set up and ready to go. Emily was up and walking around helping us. "You have to stay behind," I said with concern. "No, it's better that I'm there to help calm Loki down," she said. "What about the baby?" Clint asked. "Fury can watch her until I'm done with Loki," she replied. "Alright, but I'm pulling you out the moment it gets too out of hand," I said. "Oohh Cap is gonna manhandle you," Tony said wriggling his eyebrows. "Stark! I would never!" I exclaimed and Emily smiled.

Fifteen minutes later we were heading out. Tony was holding out hope that Banner would arrive, but the rest of us had our doubts. When we got to Stark Tower, a portal of sorts was open and weird looking aliens were just starting to come out of it. As we started going over what the plan was, Bruce rode in on a motor cycle. We discussed our plan and split up. Emily's wings burst out of her back, making Natasha, Clint and Bruce jump back in surprise. 

Then she, Tony, who was carrying Clint took off. Tony and Emily were going to talk Loki down while Clint was going to shoot arrows from a skyscraper. Hulk went to go smash things. Nat and I fought on the ground. After a while, it looked like Emily was making progress with Loki. Then Thor flew in and knocked Emily away from Loki. She was flung into the way of a Chitari and started crashing to earth. 

Then she righted herself and started taking out Chitari. Thor was destroying the progress Emily had made. Loki stabbed Thor in the stomach. Emily flew up and started talking to Loki again. He stood down and was about to go close the portal. Thor started a fight with Emily and Emily motioned to Loki to go ahead. He did and Thor grabbed Emily's wrist and yanked her out of sight. 

Tony's POV: 

I had gone to help destroy the last of the Chitari. When I returned to the roof it was to see an angry Loki and smug Thor towering over a cowering Emily. "What happened?" I asked. "She was fucking Thor," Loki said, kicking Emily. "She what?!" Steve exclaimed. "She will be returning with us to Asgard," Thor said. Nat pulled a pair of cuffs from her belt and cuffed Emily. "Magic dampeners," she said as Emily's wings retreated into her back.

A week later...

We all met in the area where Thor would use the Tesseract to take Loki and Emily to Asgard. Loki was muzzled and cuffed whereas Emily had been gagged, muzzled, cuffed and collared. She was pale and sickly looking. She was filthy and thin. Ragged looking. She deserved whatever was done to her. She was forced to kneel beside Thor on bruised knees. After we said good bye Thor grabbed Emily by the hair and told Loki to grab hold of the container that held the Tesseract. Then they were gone. Tessa was to remain with us as punishment to Emily.

Thor's POV:

When we landed in Asgard, I said a quick hello to Heimdale. Then I yanked Emily towards the throne. Loki followed behind me. When we got there the sentences were given. Loki would be put in a cell for a few years. Emily would be forced into heavy labour and my sex slave. She was thrown in the cell across from Loki. Odin hated her after what I told him. Of course I lied about her and the fact that she and Loki were soul mates. 

One day I went to retrieve Emily from her cell, but she wasn't there. I asked a guard and he said he didn't know. I went searching for her and found her on the balcony on a top floor in the castle. Her shackles and collar were on the floor and she was climbing up. Her wings were misshapen. Then she jumped I grabbed her collar and shackles and ran down to grounds. Volstagg was staring at her. Her wings were nearly severed. Mother rushed towards us followed by Fendral. 

"We've got to cut them," she said conjuring a sharp knife. Odin appeared and was about to order her be put back in the cell. He looked green when he saw the state of Emily's body. Her wings mangled and her body red, blistered and skinny. Her face gaunt and sunken. He still ordered her to be put back into her cell after her wings were cut. When I threw her back into her cell Loki looked worried. "What happened?" he asked. "She attempted suicide," Fendral said before I could say anything.


	7. Chapter Seven

Eight months later...

Loki's POV:

She was thrown into my cell by Thor. "Have fun, Brother. I will be back in an hour to collect my toy," he said before leaving quickly. I looked down at the limp, severely underfed person lying on the floor. I shook with rage. "You stupid pig! I should have listened to your Father! Tell me how many people have you opened your legs for?!" I asked. "I- I am..." she began weakly. 

After she had been put in her cell after committing suicide I had felt bad for her. But then a week later Thor told me she willingly had sex with his friends and even forced herself on Lady Sif. I believed everything he said. 

"Did I say you could speak?! No, I did not! You have no right to speak!" I yelled, kicking her repeatedly. I stopped when her blood dripped down her chin. "Oh, that's right! You like pain! You like it when they whip you!" I yelled, pulling my cock out of my pants. I spread her legs wide and noticed the bulge in her stomach.

"Looks like my brother knows how to fill a whore. I bet he got all his friends to help too," I sneered and shoved inside her tight hole. "Using magic to tighten your fuck hole? Better tell Thor," I laughed. I ran my hands over her thin body, feeling the outlines of every bone. As soon as I came, I pulled out and motioned for a guard to take her back to Thor, disgusted by what I had done. That was when I realized The Other was still keeping me in line. 

A few weeks later...

Tony's POV:

Thor burst into the room and tossed a naked, underfed person carelessly onto the floor. "Who's that?" Bruce asked. "Emily," he said nonchalantly and we all stood up defensively. Bruce Hulked, Clint and Nat pulled guns out, and I suited up. Emily looked up at us, shaking violently, and tried to get up. Thor pushed her down roughly with his foot, kicking her hard when she struggled. "She's not well trained. My apologies," he said and my eyes were drawn to the bulge of her stomach. 

"What's a pregnant whore doing in my Tower?" I asked. "As part of her punishment, she is to service all of you however and whenever you please," Thor replied. "Service how?" I asked. "With her body and anything goes," he replied. "Anything?" Nat asked, walking up to the shaking form. "Anything," Thor confirmed, stepping aside as Nat knelt between the slut's legs. She yanked Emily's legs apart and shoved her gun into her bleeding hole, causing Emily to scream.

"You like this, huh? Don't you? You fucked around with Clint's head, so it's only fair I fuck with yours," she growled, cocking the gun. The next thing we knew, Nat was kneeling there with a gun dripping with blood. Emily was no where to be seen. "Find her before she does something dangerous," Thor ordered and we split up and searched. 

I looked everywhere and passed by a bathroom when a heard a noise. I threw open the door and paled. Emily was curled between the tight space between the toilet and sink. I really looked at her. She skin and bones. I could see her spine. Where her wings usually sprouted there was stubs that looked greenish. I could smell something gross. Then I noticed the blood. "JARVIS, what's wrong with her?" I asked just as everyone came up behind me. 

I motioned them to stop and Thor just brushed past me. "Stop, she's hurt," I said. "She's got numerous bruises, cuts, and gashes. She's severely unweight and dehydrated. Anal tearing and severe vaginal scarring. Her wings were cut off and left to fester. Whip marks, head trauma, third degree sunburns on most of her body and it appears she has scars on her neck. Rope burns on wrists and ankles. It appears as though she's in labour," JARVIS listed. Bruce, who'd changed back rushed forward with Steve.

Bruce's POV:

As soon as Steve and I rushed forward, Emily disappeared again. "JARVIS, where is she?" Natasha ordered. "Not telling you. She's dying and you'll do more harm than good," JARVIS replied. "Where is she?" Tony asked. "Outside, but I am unable to tell you where," JARVIS replied. "She's too weak. She can't have gone far," I said. "We'll split up and cover more ground," Clint said. "You know where she is," Nat said. "No, I don't. We'll be able to cover more ground if we split up," Clint said.

"Thor get Loki. Now!" Steve ordered. "Fine," he said and he left. "When was I going to be notified that Emily had returned to Earth? Or that you were bringing yet another war criminal?" Fury asked. "No time to explain. We're running out of time," Tony said. "What do you mean by that?" Coulson asked. "Emily escaped and is severely injured, possibly in labour," I explained. 

"Radio in if anyone finds her," Fury ordered and we quickly dispersed. After a while of searching, I came across a pool of blood and a trail. It lead into a wooded area. I followed it and it stopped outside some bushed area. "I think I've got her," I said over the coms and gave the directions. Then I looked inside bushes before turning around and throwing up on someone's shoes. "Woah, are you ok? You gonna Hulk?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I'm good and no I'm not," I replied. "Did you find her?" he asked. "Y-yeah, but I think... oh God, Clint. It's really bad," I said nodding in the direction of the bushes. "Is she dead?" he asked. "Let me check," I said and felt for her pulse. "She's gone," I said. "What are you doing?" Clint asked. "Chest compressions. Go grab my medical kit, an intravenous drip, breathing mask, gurney and Intracardiac injection. Have someone set up a bed in med bay," I ordered. 

Clint's POV:

I relayed that back to the others as well as telling them we had the situation under control. Then I rushed back to the Tower. I met up with Tony and Coulson who had already started grabbing the stuff. "I'll set up the bed you guys go," I ordered and they practically ran out of the hospital wing. 

Meanwhile...

Bruce's POV:

After a few minutes of chest compressions, I was getting frustrated. "Why aren't you coming back, damnit!" I yelled. "Here's the stuff you needed," Coulson said. "I need the intracardiac injection right now," I ordered and it was passed to me. "I got the drip and mask. You get the gurney ready," I heard Coulson order. I took a deep breath before feeling around over her heart before plunging the needle straight into Emily's heart. She jerked up, eyes wide and gasping for air.

"Gurney's ready," Tony said and we helped get Emily on it. After attaching the drip and mask, we wheeled her to the Tower and past the others. Tony hung back and said he'd debrief everyone. Coulson took Emily's hand all the way up to the hospital ward. We met up with Clint in the room and got Emily set up in a bed. I quickly got the other two to assist in an emergency c-section. It was three infants, that were surprising doing well. Once delivered, I sewed her just as she was coming to.


	8. Chapter Eight

Still Bruce's POV:

Just as Emily woke up, Natasha came barging into the room in a rage. Emily took one look at her and bolted. "Nat, wait!" I yelled, but she had already taken off after Emily. "JAR, tell Steve where she is and secure the room she's in," Tony ordered, walking in with Thor and a paler than usual Loki. "Got it, Sir," JARVIS said. "I've got Loki. Now what?" Thor said. "Why am I even here?" Loki asked and I quickly explained to Loki and Thor what had happened.

"Emily is in Thor's room," JARVIS said and Thor took off. "Not so fast, brother," Loki said, using magic to trip his brother up. "Follow me please," I said and led Loki to Thor's floor. We stood outside of Thor's bedroom door and I knocked. "It's Bruce and Loki," I said gently. "Come in," we heard Steve say. We quietly entered the room and found Steve kneeling in the closet's doorway with Emily pressed against him. "Em," Loki said, breathless. "Loks," she said reaching an arm towards him. 

Loki hesitantly made his way to Steve's side where he took Emily's hand in his. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Let's get you back to-" I started. "Tony has prepared a room set up for her on the same floor as the commons room," JARVIS said. "Thank you," I said as Steve picked up a sleeping Emily. "Loki, why don't you help me bring the babies to her room?" I asked. 

"Babies?" he asked. "Yeah, three of them. One with jet black hair and two with blonde hair," I replied. "Loki, it's time to come home now," a strange man said. "No, Father, I will not. I need to protect my mate," Loki replied. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked, motioning Steve to take Emily down to her floor. "I am Odin, the All Father. Father of Thor and Loki. Leader of Asgard," he said, grabbing Loki by the wrist. Loki flinched. I will not be going with you. I have to protect my soul mate. Now release me," Loki said, wrenching his wrist out of his father's grip. 

"Loki, please. It's time for you to come with me," Odin said. "Come, brother," Thor said. "I WILL NOT!" Loki yelled. "Father wants you back home," Thor said calmly. "WHY?! SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO RAPING HER?! OR DO YOU WANT ME OUT OF THE WAY SO YOU CAN KILL YOUR ILLIGIMATE CHILDREN?! CAUSE THEY AINT YOURS ANYMORE! THEY ARE MINE! SHE IS MY SOUL MATE!" Loki yelled. 

"Loki, why don't you go down to stay with Emily?" I asked and he obeyed. "She has been through enough. If you are not here to release them from their punishments then you are to turn around and go back to ass gard," I said. "They are free of charges. I wish I had seen it before. They really are soul mates. Thor, for crimes against them, you are to remain on Migard. I shall speak with Loki and his mate to determine an appropriate punishment," Odin said.

"But Father," Thor said. "But nothing. You know the laws pertaining to soul mates. There is nothing left to say," Odin said. "If you wish to speak with Loki and Emily, follow me," I said and I led him to Emily's floor. I was surprised to see Natasha lounging on the bed with Emily's head in her lap. Tony was swirling around in a desk chair while Clint was sat in Coulson's lap on a couch. Loki was sat on the other end of said couch. Steve was spread out on his stomach on the floor making faces at the infants. 

Two of the infants had blonde hair, blue eyes. The other one had black hair and green eyes. "Two are Thor's and one is Loki's," Bruce said. "She has given you something," Odin said and everyone looked up startled. "Pardon?" Tony asked. "The red head. Emily has given you something," Odin said. "The ability to have kids," Nat whispered. "Father, what are you doing here?" Loki asked. 

"Just to tell you that your punishment is over and that you and your mate get to chose Thor's punishment," Odin said. "He is to carry and birth a child for Emily. I believe we will need to sperm of both Coulson and bird brain," Loki said and Tony stopped moving the chair around. "What?" Steve sputtered. "Have you no shame?" Tony asked. "No, I do not. Besides they want a child. It'll have Emily's DNA as well, but that shouldn't be a problem," Loki said with a straight face.

"Is it what you truly want?" Odin said to the speechless couple. "Yeah, but really? Won't that require us to... have sex with our baby sister?" Clint asked. "Baby sister?" Steve asked. "She's like a sister to us," Coulson replied. "Geez, Clint. You'd just have to jizz in a cup. Bruce'll have to remove one of my eggs. Really invasive though," Emily said, snuggling into Nat's stomach. Steve's mouth dropped. "She spent the past 8 months being used sexually. Of course she's got a dirty mouth," Tony said. 

Emily's POV:

"Or I could just use magic. You're off the hook for child carrying," Loki said. "Just get it over with," Thor said. "I guess Thor's punishment is that you'll have to tell Lady Jane what he's done," Loki said. He waved his hands. "There, done. Your welcome by the way," he said. Clint and Coulson excused themselves in a hurry and Steve damn near had a heart attack. "Are they-" he started. "Yup," Loki replied. 

"I'm going to lie down," Steve said and left. "How much do you wanna bet he's gone off to jerk off," Tony said. "Shut it, Tony. He is in pain cause everyone around him is in love and he beloved is not here," I said. "And that would be?" Tony asked. "Bucky," I said and limped off to find the super soldier. I found him in his room. "Hey Steve," I said. "Oh, hey Em," he said and I sat down on the bed beside him.

"You miss Bucky don't you?" I asked. "Yeah," he sniffled. "I'll find him," I said, hugging him. "He's with Hydra," he said. "I know. I just have one request when I find him," I said, smiling. "And what would that be?" he asked. "You'll have to kiss him. In front of everyone," I replied. "Why you little-" he started. "Language," I said and we both started laughing. 

After a little while we decided to join the others in the living room. "Feel ok, Cap?" Nat asked. "Yeah, thanks. Oh, I may need some help locating someone," Steve said. "Sure thing," she said. "Bucky right?" Bruce asked and Steve nodded. "We'll all find him. Don't worry," Coulson said. "Thanks guys," Steve said. "No problem. We can't have Capisicle moping around now can we?" Tony said grinning.


End file.
